


Happy Valentine's Day!

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [31]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Family, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Future, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan's really a sweet kid. Ray teaches him magic and bakes him stuff, so why not show his appreciation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #31 **

Warning: None

Ages: Ronan - 16, Kai - 19 

  


  


"You tell her thank you all the time, for _everything_. You don't need to bake her stuff."

Kai side-eyed his brother, reaching out to snatch a heart-shaped cookie off the cooling rack. Ronan slapped at his hand a little too late before sliding the next batch into the oven.

"It's for Valentine's, and a nice gesture besides. Aunt Ray doesn't _have_ to keep feeding us, you know. Eli's enough of a glutton."

Kai inspected the cookie he'd grabbed before deeming it acceptable and cramming half of it into his mouth. Ronan glanced over, heaving a sigh.

"You're following pretty close, though."

"Hwey, I- wait." Chewing hurriedly, he swallowed and cleared his throat. "I'm not _that_ bad."

"You are! It's like when you were seven."

Kai's eyes narrowed at that, and he dropped onto a stool, tapping his fingers against the island counter top.

"Thanks for reminding me, I still need to pay him back for that."

Ronan's expression changed from mild exasperation at his brother's eating habits to one of wariness.

"...What're you planning?"

"Not sure yet. Nothing magic, though. Might just sic Surge on him."

"But Eli _likes_ dogs."

Kai smirked. "He won't like him so much when he latches his teeth onto his pants leg and refuses to let him move."

Hazel eyes blinked in surprise, and Ronan paused mid-reach for the can of pink frosting.

"You taught him to do that?"

"Naw, he does it to me all the time. But I can train him to direct his enthusiasm elsewhere."

Ronan began to grin himself, grabbing the frosting before tossing the red can to his brother.

"You're a pest, Kai. And don't even _think_ about eating that, it goes on the cookies."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Ro. Can I have whatever's left to smear in Soren's hair when he's over tomorrow? It can be my Valentine's gift to him!"

" _No_ , Kai."


End file.
